


Top of the Sky

by dracoqueen22



Series: Flights of Fancy [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Harpyformers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Life in the Kaon Aerie is full of tall tales and small stories and heated encounters.





	1. A Mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of ficlets set in the Flights of Fancy universe, all canonical in some way, but don't fit within the main narrative. May contain spoilers for the main narrative.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus greatly enjoyed turning his bara-mate into a puddle of need.

Curiosity got the better of him. That and determination both.

Megatron smelled so sweet and tart, like Rodimus’ favorite berry. Of course, he had to have a taste, to cease suckling Megatron’s clava and instead bury his face against his mate’s antrum.

Rodimus moaned as he plunged his tongue into Megatron’s slit and slurped up pearls of slick. Megatron was so warm and wet and he tasted good. Rodimus kept licking, deeper and deeper, not caring that his face was now smeared by Megatron’s slick.

“Rodimus!”

Megatron’s hips bucked. He made a strangled sound and then an honest whimper. His antrum rippled around Rodimus’ tongue as though begging for more. His clit-nub throbbed against Rodimus’ nose, demanding attention.

Well. Hello.

Rodimus greeted it as well. First with a kiss, then with a lick, then with a suck.

Megatron rolled up to meet his mouth, whimpering again. “Rodimus, please…” he moaned.

“More?” Rodimus guessed before he nibbled gently on Megatron’s nub.

Megatron gasped. Fabric tore audibly. He bucked sharply.

“Please!”

Rodimus grinned.

“Yes, my liege,” he purred and returned to his meal, his core fluttering at the sight of his strong and powerful bara-mate becoming a trembling mass of need.

He licked deep into Megatron. He sucked on the edges of his mate’s slit. He played with that little nub until Megatron writhed beneath him and came with a hoarse shout.

Slick flowed freely from his antrum now and Rodimus lapped it up.

“Mmm. tasty,” he murmured before Megatron abruptly sat up and grabbed him.

Rodimus squawked as Megatron’s lips descended hungrily over his, devouring him. Rodimus purred and clutched at his mate. He’d done good, he supposed.

Very, very good.

“My turn,” Megatron growled against his lips, exuding heat like a promise.

Rodimus trembled.

He couldn’t wait.


	2. Beyond Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave had never seen either of his mates, but he knew they were beautiful nonetheless. (Soundwave/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe)

He’d been told they were gorgeous. That their feathers shone, their colors were bright and alluring, their smiles were blinding, and their beauty unmatched.

Soundwave only knew the scent of them, and the sound of their voices. And the feel of them in his Nest, soft and warm and pliant.

Of the two, Sideswipe was the most vocal, the one more willing to say what he wanted. He favored his antrum and mewled so prettily when Soundwave tasted him. He offered encouragement and gratitude, hands careful as they grasped at Soundwave’s shoulders in eager request for more.

Sunstreaker, by contrast, spoke without words, his talons guiding where he wanted Soundwave the most, often leaving scratches behind. He was aggressive in his demands, drawing blood on occasion. And it was he who clung the tightest at night, who felt safest beneath the bulk of Soundwave and Sideswipe both.

Soundwave had never seen either of them. He didn’t know if they were beautiful, and from the one time they both tensed when he murmured the compliment, he suspected that beauty had always been part of the problem.

So he appreciated them for the things he did know.

Sideswipe laughter and Sunstreaker’s quiet chuckles.

How they teased one another, and held patient conversations with Frenzy and Rumble.

How Sunstreaker sat quietly beside Soundwave, close enough to share heat. And how Sideswipe happily dumped himself in Soundwave’s lap to steal a kiss.

In those moments, to Soundwave, they were most beautiful.


	3. Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream didn’t warn Blurr about the fireberries, and now he and Ratchet have a mess on their hands. (Starscream/Blurr/Ratchet)

Blurr giggled as Starscream stuck his face in Blurr’s neck and sniffed at him. It tickled, and Blurr squirmed helplessly, feeling another laugh burble up. 

“What in Adaptus’ name is wrong with you?” Starscream demanded. 

Blurr arched up against him and bit at Starscream’s chin. “Mmm, you smell good,” he purred and groped at Starscream, trying to drag his mate down. “Come on, sweetling. Do me good.” He licked his lips, trying for his best, coy look. 

He ached, deep down inside. His dick -- no, his clava. His bird dick was so hard. And his bird slit -- his antrum -- was so wet and all he could think about was Starscream fragging him good and hard. Who cared what they were called! He just wanted Starscream to do something. 

Except Starscream grabbed his wrists and pinned them down to the pillows, those long, long fingers of his making an effective cuff. And damn, Blurr thought he’d be as strong Starscream now that he was a Harpy, but no dice. 

How unfair. 

“What has gotten into you?” Starscream asked, sounding bewildered. 

Blurr giggled again. “You, I’m hoping.” 

“Seriously?” 

Ooo. That deep rumble was Ratchet. Blurr felt it to his core. He shivered, arching his back and tilting his head to see the massive bara standing over both of them. Ratchet had his arms crossed, his lips pulled into a frown. 

“Hi, Ratchet!” Blurr wriggled as suggestively as he was able beneath Starscream. “Gonna join us?”

“No, thank you,” Ratchet growled, his feathers fluffing out around him. “Starscream, explain.” 

“I wish I knew.” Starscream sighed and looked up at Ratchet. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say he was drunk.” 

“Hey! You’re ignoring me!” Blurr pouted and squirmed. He tugged on his wrists again, to no avail. Couldn’t they see how eager he was? How wet and open? How could they resist him leaking everywhere? He could smell himself, and he knew he smelled good. 

Blurr bucked his hips and moaned as the tip of his clava brushed Starscream’s belly. It felt so good that the heat inside of him blossomed brightly. His head spun, his thoughts snagging the pleasure and holding tight. 

“Allergic reaction perhaps?” Starscream suggested. 

“Would be the first I’ve seen. But he was human once, so who knows?” Ratchet replied. 

“Star,” Blurr whined and tugged at his wrists. “Please. It hurts.” His lower lip wobbled. He arched his hips again, scrubbing his clava against Starscream’s belly. 

Starscream looked down at him. His eyes narrowed. “What did you eat?” 

What a weird question. Blurr ignored it in favor of moaning. He was so hard, so wet, that it hurt. 

Ratchet sighed a loud sigh. “You don’t think...?”

Starscream echoed him. “I do.” He leaned down, his lips inches from Blurr’s, and rubbed his cheek against Blurr’s. “It’s going to be a long night.” 

“I’ll get the door,” Ratchet said, as if from a distance to the need roaring in Blurr’s ears. 

Blurr whimpered. 

“Sorry, sweetness,” Starscream murmured, his hold gentling around Blurr’s wrists. “I should’ve warned you about the fireberries.” 

The wha..?

No. That wasn’t important. 

“You going to frag me now?” Blurr asked, hopeful. 

“As many times as you need.” Starscream’s lips brushed over his, and he smelled so sweet, so yummy. 

Blurr moaned. Even more so when the pillows dipped and Ratchet joined them, all heat and mass as he pressed in on Blurr’s side. 

“Help,” Blurr bleated, his antrum clenching down on nothing, soaking the pillows beneath his rump. 

Starscream kissed him, swallowing his whines. Ratchet’s hand slid over his belly and finally curled around his clava. 

Blurr sighed with relief, bucking helplessly into the loose hold, his clava leaking so badly that his featherdown was soaked. 

He’d get answers later. Right now, he only wanted to drown in his mates and his need. 

_Finally._


	4. Sampler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus was an absolute delight, Starscream decided. And fun to play with as well.

Rodimus was an absolute delight, Starscream decided.

He squirmed beautifully beneath Starscream, his antrum warm and welcoming, slick where it squeezed Starscream’s clava.

He arched up closer to Starscream, his clavatip brushing Starscream’s abdomen, as he made all of these hungry noises. Whimpers and moans and urgent sounds. He grasped at Starscream as though begging him to go harder and faster and Starscream was eager to oblige.

No wonder their Liege was so taken with him. He was adorable.

“Come _on_ , Star,” Rodimus pleaded, his lips forming a cute pout. “Stop teasing me!”

Starscream chuckled. “I haven’t even begun, princeling.” He pumped his hips forward, continuing the slow and steady pace he’d started with.

Rodimus whined louder. “This isn’t fair,” he complained as he clawed at Starscream’s hips, trying to force him faster.

Starscream nuzzled his face. “You are such a needy thing,” he teased. “How does Megatron manage you?”

Rodimus growled and his antrum squeezed tight. “Probably because _he_ knows what he’s doing.”

“And you are such a brat, too,” Starscream retorted, and although he swore he could not let himself be goaded, his thrusts increased in both rhythm and intensity. He ground hard and deep into Rodimus, making the princeling gasp and shudder.

“Am not,” Rodimus challenged, even as his thighs clamped hard around Starscream’s hips, his talons digging in.

“Yes, you are. One in need of a firm hand.” Starscream yanked Rodimus against his groin, driving himself deep, and Rodimus moaned.

He writhed beneath Starscream, his face heating, his eyes getting darker with pleasure. “Harder!” he demanded, every ounce the princeling.

“I’ll show you harder,” Starscream gritted out and he claimed Rodimus’ lips in a kiss, lest he try and bite Rodimus’ neck, which was already so thoroughly marked that he looked as though he’d been mauled.

Someone was a little possessive, it seemed.

Then again, Starscream reasoned, if he had this lovely, responsive, and adorable little smol to call his own, he’d probably be possessive, too.

  



	5. Practical Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus needs practice. Starscream is happy to volunteer. (Rodimus/Starscream)

“Are you sure?” 

“If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have suggested it,” Starscream said, perhaps a little testily, but Rodimus had asked him half a dozen times already. Yes. He was sure. 

“You’re Liege Consort, Rodimus. Have a little more confidence.” 

Rodimus’ eyes flashed, his hands tightening around Starscream’s hips, talons pricking through his feathers. “I’m a smol. I’m not supposed to do this.” 

Starscream braced himself on his elbows and narrowed his eyes. “You can do whatever you want. You’re not in Iacon anymore. Forget the rules. Focus on what feels good.” 

Rodimus visibly swallowed, his gaze dropping down to Starscream’s antrum, which surely glistened with slick. His tongue flicked over his lips, his clava bobbing eagerly in the air. It was far more excited than he was. 

“Don’t let me hurt you,” Rodimus insisted as he inched ever closer, the head of his clava nudging at the soft featherdown rimming Starscream’s antrum. 

He shivered, talons clutching the pillows of his nest, insides knotting with eager anticipation. “You won’t. I trust you, Rodimus.” 

The other smol’s eyes went liquid with affection. “Okay,” he said, breathing deep. “Here goes nothing.”

Starscream bit back a sharp retort. Rodimus wasn’t prepping to go into battle for Adaptus’ sake. Why had he ever offered to help the poor confused brat out? 

Rodimus’ clava nudged at his antrum, slipping slowly past the edge, and Starscream moaned, his hips tilting upward. 

Oh. That was why. 

Mmm, but the sacrifices he made.


	6. Wet and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Blurr, Starscream  
> Universe: Harpyformers, Flights of Fancy ‘verse  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: mentions of porn  
> Description: Starscream stumbles upon a movie that he should not be watching, in Blurr’s opinion.

It was the sound of moaning and wet slaps that roused Blurr from his studies. He tore himself away from his laptop and spun around in his desk chair.

Starscream was scrunched onto Blurr’s too-small bed, staring intently at the television on top of Blurr’s small dresser. The glow of the screen reflected on his face and in his eyes.

“What’re you watching?” Blurr asked as he stood up and stretched. He’d been hunched over the computer for an hour, after all.

‘ _That’s it, baby. Give it to me harder.’_

Blurr’s eyes widened. He rushed to Starscream’s side and stared in horror at the screen. One of his private collection of erotic films was playing, one very naked male being pinned down by another extremely naked male, his fingers tangled in the hair of the first.

“Why are you watching this?” Blurr demanded as he leapt forward, fingers fumbling at the DVD player to shut it off. “And where did you find it?”

“Hey! I’m watching that!” Starscream protested as the movie popped out, leaving the screen a bright blue. “Whatever it is.”

“It’s porn, Starscream. Surely you know what that is!”

The Harpy leaned back on the bed, stretching across it as though he belonged there. “Movies with naked humans?” He shrugged. “I was curious. It had an interesting title.”

Blurr peered at the disc. _Wet and Wild, Volume Four._ As far as porn went, it wasn’t even risque.

But that wasn’t the point.

Face burning, Blurr yanked open the drawer and threw the disc inside. It clattered around, probably getting scratched, but honestly, he hadn’t looked at it in months.

Not since he’d met Starscream anyway.

“It’s not just a movie,” Blurr said and scraped a hand down his face. “It’s for, you know, to help you… get off.” He made a vague gesture with his free hand.

Starscream blinked. “Get off what?”

Oh, Primus. Could Blurr go crawl into a hole now?

“Get. Off.” Blurr gestured to his groin. “You know. T-touch yourself. And stuff.”

“And stuff,” Starscream echoed, and he laughed. “You mean self-stimulate? You need visual aids for that?”

Blurr groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I don’t _need_ it, but sometimes it’s nice to have it.” He squinted at Starscream. “Do Harpies not have porn?”

Starscream shrugged, his lips pulling into a saucier smirk. “Don’t need it.” One hand drifted down the length of his body, toward his groin and Blurr hastily looked away. “I could show you?”

“No. Thanks. I’m good.” Blurr sighed. “Just… here.” He turned and rifled through the drawer, pulling out another movie. “Watch this instead.”

He popped in one of his old cartoon favorites. Starscream did tend to favor the animated shows. Something about the fantasy of them really appealed to them.

“If you insist.” Starscream drawled and wriggled about in the pillows and blankets again. “You know, you’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

Blurr dropped back down into his chair and swiveled toward his laptop. “Hush.”

Starscream laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna go ahead and mark this as complete, but if I do get any more random ideas, I'll still put them here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
